The New Hermione
by jesus4ever
Summary: Hermione has changed over the summer. For better or for worse? Who knows, but let's just say there's a new attitude about her that has everyone staring especially one blonde haired silver eyed Slytherin
1. The first sign of change

She couldn't believe it. She reached inside her bag and retrieved the letter, rereading it for what must have been the hundredth, no thousandth time since she received it;

_Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are prefect again. Please remember that you are to uphold the rules and maintain a good example for the younger students. Though it is not usually done, both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are Prefects for Gryffindor as well, while the rest of the houses only have two prefects a piece, the Headmaster and I agree that it is perhaps best that Gryffindor has three. Though Professor Snape has a few things to say about it being the three of you, I am sure you can see why. In the case that you, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter do go on another _adventure_ as we'll call it, we do have backups which seemed to calm Professor Snape a bit. Congratulations on your O.W.L.s. Enclosed is a list of school supplies that you will need. Please make certain that you, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter make it to the meeting on the train. Enjoy the rest of your summer and I will see you on September 1st. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Head of House for Gryffindor_

Hermione was so happy. Of course she wasn't all that surprised, she was prefect last year, but that didn't dim the happiness. She picked up her quill and wrote to Harry.

* * *

"Great, another year with the Mudblood," Draco said. He knew it was to be expected, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He _hated _Granger, and nothing would ever change that.

To bad for him, he had no idea what the teachers held in store for them this year.

* * *

**_September 1st _**

Hermione got onto the train with Harry and Ron and pulled them to the Prefect's compartment. Alicia Spinnet and a Ravenclaw by the name of Roger Samuels was Head Girl and Head Boy.

"Hermione relax. We'll make the meeting." Harry said as Hermione pulled on his arm. Hermione turned to look at him, not slowing down in the least.

"My letter told me to get you and Ron to the meeting and that-Oh!" Hermione had been interrupted when she abruptly ran into someone.

"Watch it Mudblood." The cold, familiar voice said dripping with hatred. Hermione, who had been getting her stuff off the ground stood so quickly that she hit Draco with the top of her head.

"So sorry you heinous." She said curtsying mockingly. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

Draco was momentarily stunned. She had changed over the summer. Her hair wasn't as bushy and her body had filled out in the right places. Her eyes were flashing with anger and mockery. He couldn't help but notice…

"Is that _Make-up_ Granger? Trying to impress someone?" he said.

"Of course, sir. You see I knew I would see you this year and decided to press my feminine wiles onto you. I knew you couldn't resist. And I was right, otherwise you would have stormed away. You are so handsome" here Hermione started to press herself closer to the stunned Draco. "I have decided that you and I will make an amazing couple, _Draco._" She whispered seductively. She was about an inch away from his face. "On second thought, _Stupefy!" _She stood over his stunned body and said, "You're just not my type. Come on Harry, Ron" She walked away with her head in the air while everyone gave her stunned looks. No doubt about it, Hermione had definitely changed over the summer and it was going to be one heck of a year.

A/N: This is actually my second fanfic, but the first one…well let's just say it didn't have good reviews. I am writing this ignoring certain details in Harry Potter 5 and 6. Hope you don't mind. This is a short chapter, sorry about that, just wanted to introduce my story first to get it going.


	2. The Teachers

Blaise looked down at Draco and burst out laughing. Draco just glared at him. He had been revived but he was still in the process of getting up.

"Oh, Drake, you should have seen your face when she got close. Looks like Granger bites back this year." Blaise said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Zabini shut it." Draco replied when he stood. "Let's go."

They started walking towards the Prefects compartment and every time Blaise looked at Draco he started laughing all over again.

* * *

"This year we will all have one common room connected to each house common room, though we are told that we must stay out of other houses' common room unless it is an emergency. We each have our own rooms connected to said common room." Alicia was explaining to everyone. "When patrolling the halls we are to patrol with at least one other person for safety's sake."

Hermione was excited over the new common room, except for the fact that Malfoy was sharing it, but she wasn't afraid just annoyed. She looked over at the end of the speech to see Malfoy glaring at her, while his companion, Blaise Zabini? was glancing first at her than at Malfoy and trying not to laugh. This was going to be one long year.

* * *

After the sorting, Dumbledore started the feast. Hermione was talking to Lavender and Parvati when she excused herself saying she had to use the restroom. On the way there she met with a particularly annoying ferret.

"Well, well, well, look who it is."

"Malfoy leave me alone."

"Did the Mudblood lose her courage?"

"Look, Malfoy, I know you can't resist bugging me, but do you mind? I have to go."

"Where? Meeting Weasley in a closet somewhere?" He sneered

"No, when I said I have to go, I meant I have to GO!" She shouted and pushed him against the wall, her wand suddenly against his throat. "Malfoy you had better watch your tongue this year or you'll find that I do not have as much patience or tolerance. Be warned." With that she walked away. Or at least she tried.

"What did you do Malfoy?" She was furious and he knew it.

"I didn't do anything Granger. Now, release me from this spell. I have a very important meeting that I don't want to miss."

"I can't release you if it's you who cast the spell you bloody idiot!"

"I didn't cast the spell. Why would I want to be stuck to a Mudblood?"

"I would watch your tongue Mr. Malfoy." A voice said behind them.

"Professor!" Indeed it was Professor Dumbledore behind them.

"Come with me Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." He said. They followed him curiously and Hermione found it harder to not simply say, 'Hey do you mind? I have to use the loo!' with each step.

When they reached his office, Dumbledore had them each take a seat.

"Now, as Ms. Granger noticed, you two are bound together with a complex spell. The teachers and I have decided that it is the best way to form house unity…"

"BY BINDING US TOGETHER!" surprisingly this was Hermione, who as we know is quite irritated at this moment, and of course she blushed immediately afterward.

"Yes." Dumbledore said with his twinkle in his eye somehow more pronounced. "We had hoped that you two would see that by binding the King of Slytherin and the Brains of 'Golden Trio of Gryffindor' we could ultimately unite the rest of the school. Unfortunately we immediately noticed the hostility between the two of you and had to take more extreme measures. We have of course realized that you two would have to have the same classes and have arranged for you to take them as you had the same classes anyway excluding Muggle Studies and Divination Which we just had you both switch to Muggle Studies as we were sure that Mr. Malfoy had already acquired all the necessary teachings of Divination. You shall each have your own rooms and a separate common room from the other prefects. Yes with the same privileges and rules. Now any questions?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot up.

"Yes?"

"What about privacy? How are we going to change clothes? Or USE THE BATHROOM?" Huge hint professor!

"We trust you will figure that out Ms. Granger. I will show you to your rooms now."

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry it's short. I wanted to put that in before I forgot. Also I wanted to reply to my first four reviewers.**

**Constructive Critisim?- Heinous was a pun. You know like butt? Also I can and will ignore _certain details _of 5& 6 and I have read them. Also, I never said anything about my characters being OOC. I don't want them to be. Sorry if I confused you. BTW I don't need a beta my grammar and spelling is fine though critisim is spelled criticism. Also, what is a frosh?**

**m- Sorry, I meant that she couldn't believe that they were breaking the age old tradition of two prefects per house. I am sorry that I confused you.**

**Doctor of Writing and Orlandoforme710- to you and m I dedicate this chapter and thank you for the nice reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stared at Dumbledore the entire time they walked to her new dorm. He called her the _Brains of the Golden Trio of Gryffindor!_ She would be so happy if he hadn't stuck her with Malfoy for _HOUSE UNITY!_ Of all the ways to promote house unity and of all the _people _to do so with, she gets stuck together with Malfoy! Harry and Ron were going to be so mad! Harry told her about last year when he almost destroyed Dumbledore's office when everyone thought that Sirius was dead, (a/n: I couldn't let him die!) imagine what he was going to do now! Besides that, she is supposed to find a way to use the bathroom and shower and sleep and change all with at least some privacy. How? She was starting to find ways, like for one she was going to ask Dumbledore how far they could get away from one another. If it was at least five feet, then she would be the beds so that they could sleep comfortably apart, putting some sort of barrier up so that she didn't have to wake up to Ferret Face and so that they could change. Though he was in for a surprise if he thought she was one of those learn a lot work a little types. She goes running every morning and that is _NOT_ about to change. She wouldn't let it.

Hermione kept thinking the entire time with Malfoy on an entirely different page…

He was staring at her. He took the hint in the office. So he was wondering if she was looking at Dumbledore as if to say 'I'm going to kill you professor' or if she was thinking about him. He can't see how this would promote anything but every house but his to try and kill him. Why he had to be stuck with her, he'd probably never know. But the thing that he was worried about right now was how he was going to meet his lady friends with Miss Prude Know-it-all around. He wasn't worried about privacy. He knew that Mudblood would figure it out what with her being Granger and all and if she didn't…well let's just say that would be her problem. He had no problem with his body, though she probably would. He smirked the rest of the way thinking of ways to make her miserable.

"These are your new quarters. The password will be decided upon tomorrow. The master bedroom is up those stairs, the library is up these stairs, the entry way to all four common rooms can be found behind the portrait of its corresponding founder, the kitchen is through that painting and I am sure you can explore the rest. Your have been told your duties; however I am going to add that you must have a party every Saturday evening. Normally the Heads would have these duties, but the seventh years are going on a trip and you two have been chosen as the Deputy Heads. Miss Spinnet and Mr. Samuels will be here in the morning before classes to explain what you are to do. Any questions?" Dumbledore didn't even pause for a breath.

"How long is this going to last Professor?"

" As long as it takes. Goodnight."

With that he turned around stopping right at the portrait hole before adding, "You have a maximum of 8 feet between you, which Miss Granger, is enough for a screen to be transfigured in the bathroom. You have permission to your magic at all times, unless otherwise instructed." And then he left.

**A/N: I know this chapter is really, _really _short, but I want to put out that I am looking for a partner and/or beta for my story. Any takers? I especially would like to thank em for the extremely awesome review.**** I might be changing the rating as well and seriously can someone tell me what a Frosh is please? Also I will be wanting to add more details to chapters 1-3 (make them better and longer) Sorry for the long wait but it will be awhile for the next chapter. I cant find a beta/partner and am having severe writers block: ( sorry!**


End file.
